Duel at the Central Park Carousel
The Duel at the Central Park Carousel was an open confrontation between Punisher and Billy Russo. Background and the Punisher make their deal]] Frank Castle and Curtis Hoyle set up a trap where Russo would get Curt's gun and tried to use it to hold Curt hostage and kill him. Billy managed to shoot Curt in the shoulder but Punisher sniped Billy and missed. Russo then took cover to avoid getting shot. Frank called Curt's phone and told him to give the phone to Russo. Frank then told Russo that the fight is between them and should not involve Curt which lead to the agreement that a duel would take place, one on one.The Punisher: 1.13: Memento Mori Duel arriving at Central Park]] Punisher arrived at the Central Park at midnight and called Dinah Madani from Homeland Security who immediately left her post at Homeland and traveled to the Park. Castle and Russo had a skirmish at the carousel's tree-line which quickly draw toward the carousel itself. Russo then took two employees from a nearby shop and stabbed them. These teens are then tied up to the carousel. When Castle didn't engage Russo in combat, Russo threatened Castle by saying that the teenagers will die of blood loss if he did not come to fight. being shot down by Billy Russo]] Castle immediately attacked Russo in a gunfight on the spinning carousel. Russo began taunting Castle. Russo was hit in the face with a ricochet bullet which lead him to threaten his hostages if Castle did not reveal himself. Castle came forward and lowered his gun. Russo began to mock Castle for his sentiments and how they were a weakness, and how he did not share that weakness seeing as Russo had no one his whole life. As he mocked Frank he began shooting him to disable Castle. Castle pointed out how Russo had Castle and was a part of his family, but Russo denied having any attachment towards them. When Russo was about the kill Castle, Madani arrived, gun-drawn, but Russo shot her in the head with no hesitation. holds the Punisher's blade at bay]] Castle saw this and went completely berserk. Russo was then punched and beaten by Castle. When Russo pulls out a hidden blade which Castle quickly gained possession of and used. When Russo was disabled, Castle rubbed his face on the carousel's broken glass which resulted in an extremely painful punishment for Russo. Russo's face is completely destroyed and he was evidently in pain, and when he tried to stab Castle, he breaks Russo's arm and proceeds to smash his face against another mirror, scarring more of Russo’s face. Castle then grabbed the knife off the ground and holds it against Russo's neck, as he looked on at his now disfigured face. smashes Billy Russo's face]] Russo asked Castle to kill him but he said "dying’s easy." Castle then smashed Russo's face first into the broken mirror, swearing Russo will know loss like Castle does every time he "looks at his ugly mangled face" every day, like Castle must wake up every morning and realize his family is gone. After a total four times of being smashed into the mirror, Russo passed out from the pain and after freeing Carl and Hayley from their restraints, Castle then held the wounded Madani in his arms until the police arrived. Aftermath recovering from all of his injuries]] Three days later, Dinah Madani is in good condition at a hospital while Billy Russo was in a coma after extensive surgery. Rafael Hernandez and Marion James are in this scene with Castle in which his criminal records are erased because he did save the CIA from scandal. References Category:Events